Accidentes Pervertidos
by Zoroak Mendez
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el destino te presenta un chico guapo y sensual por accidente? Allison, una joven ejecutiva, conoce a Edward un chico único en su clase, capaz de llevarla al cielo con simples caricias y besos. En este fiction veras como un accidente de la vida, puede volverse un encuentro pervertido.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Qué sucede cuando el destino te presenta un chico guapo y sensual por accidente? Allison, una joven ejecutiva, conoce a Edward un chico único en su clase, capaz de llevarla al cielo con simples caricias y besos. En este fiction veras como un accidente de la vida, puede volverse un encuentro pervertido.**_

* * *

Ella estaba apurada...caminando rápido por la calle porque se le hacía tarde para el trabajo, iba tan de pronto que se tropezó con un chico y el enseguida agarro su cadera para que ella no cayera, quedaron frente a frente...demasiado cerca uno del otro. -Oh… hola... ehm... disculpa- Ella dijo nerviosa sonriéndole al chico.

Él, no sabía que responder, no sabía su nombre o quien era esa chica tan hermosa, luego de un Dijo. -¿estás bien? Estabas a punto de caerte-

Ella lo miró a los ojos. ‹‹Dios, que ojos tan hermosos›› Pensó ella para sus adentros. Sonrío de nuevo, deseando que él no la soltara jamás. -Sí, estoy bien- Dijo apartándose un poco y tratando de recoger sus cosas muy avergonzada.

El no hizo más nada que solo mirarla fijamente y ofrecerle su ayuda para levantar ayuda cosas del suelo. Por un momento pensaba en lo bella que era aquella chica. Así que...no dudo un minuto más en preguntarle su nombre -¿cómo te llamas?- Nunca te había visto en estos lugares.

Ella sonrío al ver como él la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas. La chica dudó un segundo antes de decir su nombre porque cuándo sabes el nombre de alguien, ahí es donde empieza una historia. -Allison- Dijo poniendose de pie y sacudiéndo un poco su falda de tubo.

Edward, al escuchar aquel nombre tan hermoso y no dudo en también presentarse ante aquella chica, llego de un rato de sonrisas y risas. Él le había ofrecido acompañarla -puedo acompañarte? Así me asegúrate de que no vuelvas a intentar caerte- argumento con una sonrisa

Ella se sonrojó al escuchar su propuesta de acompañarla -Me agrada la idea- Ella le dijo sonriendo. ‹‹Dios mío, este hombre es intenso, puedo sentir su electricidad por todo mi cuerpo›› Ella pensó -Vamos, se me hace realmente tarde- Ella dijo con una voz preocupada.

Edward no sabía que estaba pasando totalmente en aquel momento, pero no podía negar que aquella chica era totalmente espectacular. Dejándola tomar la delantera pudo apreciar su rico, delicioso y hermoso trasero. En unos a segundo el volvió a colocarse de su lado para platicar un poco en el camino. -Entonces... señorita Allison vive usted por aquí?-

Ella estaba nerviosa y roja como tomate. Pero tenía que controlar las ganas de tirar a este hombre contra la pared y deborarlo. -No, solo trabajo aquí- Ella dijo señalando el lugar, habían llegado.

El terminando de acompañarla y notando que ya no quedaba más que despedirse de aquella chica. Decidió acercarse lentamente y le dijo -Fue un placer haberte acompañado, señorita Allison, espero volver a verla.- terminando de pronunciar aquellas palabras, planto un beso en su mejilla

Allison no quería dejarlo ir, tenía una extrema curiosidad por conocerlo. Se veía intenso, apasionado, sexy.-¡Espera!- Ella exclamó y agarro el brazo de él con su mano.-Esta mañana no tengo demasiados trabajos, si quieres conversar un rato, podemos quedarnos en mi oficina.-Le Dijo

El, dibujando una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro y mirándola con ojos de deseos, solo dijo -claro, me encantaría.-comento– aunque espero que tu jefe no esté celoso cuando me vea entrar en tu oficina- comento nuevamente él, entre risas.

Ella rió mirándolo con ojos llenos de pasión mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco -No lo creo, puedo llegar a quién quiera a mi oficina, por algo me la asignaron a mí. Es mía. Y solo le decimos que eres un cliente interesado en hacer un trabajo publicitario para tu empresa. -Le dijo con una seductora sonrisa. -Vamos ahora- Dijo encaminándose hacía la puerta principal de la Agencia Publicitaria.

‹‹Esta chica es más interesante de lo que pensaba›› pensó él mientras miraba a Allison. -¿quieres que te ayude con tus libros? No pretendes subir las escaleras con todo eso tu sola-

El chico traía a Allison loca, ella necesitaba conocerlo más.-No te preocupes- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco y entrando a la Agencia con el a su lado.

-Lindo lugar, me encanta la vista que tengo desde aquí- dijo el cerrando la puerta tras el y mirando el cuerpazo de Allison.

Eres bienvenido cuándo sea. -Dijo regalándole una sonrisa. -Buenos días Amelia, ¿le avisas a George que estaré ocupada con este cliente un par de horas? Cualquier cosa que el necesite que pegue una nota en mi puerta y reviso luego. ¿Está bien? -Le ordenó a la secretaria y ella solo asintió.

El sonrió al escuchar aquella afirmación.-entonces... ¿cuales ofertas tienes par mi?- dijo el mordiéndose los labios de placer y acercándose un poco más hacia Allison.

Ella sonrió juguetonamente.-Primero, vamos a mí oficina, así te explico mucho mejor y con más privacidad.-Dijo encaminándose al segudo piso en dirección a su oficina.

Ambos entraron a la oficina y ella sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró la puerta con seguro.-¿Quieres saber la respuesta?- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior acercándose a él y robándole un beso.

* * *

 _ **Perdonen que sea un poco corto, pero tranquilos, esto apenas esta empezando. si te ha gustado la este fic, dejamelo saber y dentro de poco subire un nuevo capitulo, mas largo,mas pervertido y mas romantico.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: el material que está a punto de leer, puede contener un alto lenguaje sensual. Se recomienda tener la mayoría de edad, en caso de lo contrario. Hacerlo bajo su propio conocimiento.

Leer este comentario: Hola a todos, ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su mayor agrado y no olviden de comentarme sus opiniones, positivas o negativas

Allison tenía el pulso acelerado, y se le aceleró aún más cuándo él la pegó contra la pared, podía sentir todo su hermoso cuerpo mientras se besaban apasionadamente.El no dudo mas en bajar un poco mas sus manos hacia aquel hermoso trasero, dándole un leve apretón de nalgas, sé podía escuchar el gemido de Allison

Ella gimió, agarró su nuca con su mano derecha aprontándolo más hacía ella, podía sentir que ese exquisito beso la llevaba al cielo. La manera en la que el de vez en cuando mordía su labio y como jugaba con su lengua. El, solo pudo disfrutar aquel beso lo mejor posible, cada vez más le encantaba sentir la lengua de Allison en su boca

Ella, no podía resistir mas y le arrancó la camisa y empezó a besar su cuello bajando hasta su torso y volviendo a sus labios.

Edward sorprendido ante aquella acción, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando su victoria.-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo mas divertido tu y yo?-dijo el mirándola fijamente y levantando su falda para apretar su trasero más fuerte.

Ella gimió un poco y mordió su labio inferior. -A ver... ¿Qué propones?- Dijo con cara seductora.

El, mirando el escritorio y devolviéndole la sonrisa. -voy a darte una pequeña pista- dijo el tomando la mano de Allison y colocándosela entre sus piernas haciéndola sentir su miembro carnoso*

"Hmmmm..." *Dijo al sentir ese bulto que se hacía más grande mientras ella tomaba con su otra mano la mano de el y la colocó justo en medio de sus piernas para que el pudiera sentir lo mojada que estaba. -Me encanta esta idea- Dijo y lo besó otra vez. El, mientras besaba apasionadamente a Allison, decidió arrancarle aquella blusa. Comenzó acariciar uno de sus senos, mientras su otra mano jadeaba entre sus piernas

.

Ella sonrió. Y no podía para de gemir...estaba loca por ese chico, ella se dejó acariciar.-Hazme todo lo que quieras- Le dijo.

Edward no espero mas, decidió agarrar las piernas de Allison para luego levantarla y colocándola encima de su escritorio, comenzó a quitarle su ropa interior ya mojada. Y observando aquella hermosa vagina, comenzó a lamerla como loco*

Allison no podía describir lo bien que se sentía poder tener la lengua viperina de este chico jugar entre sus labios vaginales. Ella gimió.-Dame más.-Dijo entre gemidos.

El saboreaba aquel néctar delicioso con cada lamida. -mmmm, como me encanta- dijo mientras introducía sus dedos sin dejar de saborear aquellos labios ricos. Allison gimió un poco fuerte al sentir como sus dedos entraban en ella. -Así...así...-Dijo entre más gemidos agarrando su cabeza.

Los gemidos de Allison aumentaban más sus ganas salvajes, amaba como clamaba cada vez más. No lo pensó mas, comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones, no aguantaba las ganas de meter su verga en algo tan delicioso. Ella solo miro sorprendida al ver el tamaño de aquel miembro.

Allison necesitaba tenerlo dentro de su concha en ese momento. Pero antes tenía que demostrarle al chico lo bien que podía lamer y chupar un pene. -Hmmmmm...ahora me toca a mí- Dijo acomodándose un poco, colocándose en frente de su gran miembro, y empezando a lamer la punta muy suavemente. Los gemidos de él eran música para sus oídos.*

El no podía creerlo, solamente podía remorderse de placer al sentir como su vergota se volvía mas y mas dura cada vez que Allison chupaba suavemente y como devoraba todo con su boca. - ¡OH… DIOS!- exclamo el al sentir como su pene comenzaba a llenarse, como el agua en una manguera cuando busca por donde salir. Ya no aguantaba más las ganas de venirse completamente. Pero con cada Chupada de Allison, el se llenaba mas, mas y mas. Sentía que iba a explotar

Allison se adentró inmediatamente en una chupada suave, profunda y exquisita, lamiendo todo su miembro, desde la punta hasta las pelotas. Volvió a sus labios y los besó apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él y jugando con ella se apretó hacía el con las tremendas ganas de tenerlo adentro se ella.


End file.
